


Parenting for Pilots 6

by Sunhawk16



Series: Parenting for Pilots [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: Almost there, I made it after all.  Little damn Santa hat wearing ducks, burping and giggling and making my life miserable... DID finally line up in a row.  Bit ragged, I suppose, and each carrying around pockets full of typos that they tossed around with glee... but I only asked them to line up, and I guess they did that much.  Last part (for now) of the lame, last minute, typo laden Parenting dialog fic is up in a minute, but first... there was some comment art on day eight!   How long has it been since we've seen comment art??  Otherwise unrelated to this post, but I have to pull this out where you can see if, because Duo is just so freaking happy!   ^o^Is that not adorable?  Thank you T_shirt1x2, Duo deserves his fun.  =DAnd now, on to tonight's post....





	Parenting for Pilots 6

**Author's Note:**

> Almost there, I made it after all. Little damn Santa hat wearing ducks, burping and giggling and making my life miserable... DID finally line up in a row. Bit ragged, I suppose, and each carrying around pockets full of typos that they tossed around with glee... but I only asked them to line up, and I guess they did that much. Last part (for now) of the lame, last minute, typo laden Parenting dialog fic is up in a minute, but first... there was some comment art on day eight! How long has it been since we've seen comment art?? Otherwise unrelated to this post, but I have to pull this out where you can see if, because Duo is just so freaking happy! ^o^
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Is that not adorable? Thank you T_shirt1x2, Duo deserves his fun. =D
> 
> And now, on to tonight's post....

Slow down, Seth. The mall is open late for the holidays… we’ve got plenty of time. 

I just want to find something really cool for Mommy for Christmas, Uncle Heero… uh… Uncle Dad?

Uncle Dad? Let’s keep trying… I can’t say that one has a good ring to it. 

Ring. You made a pun.

Not on purpose. I’ll leave those to your Daddy. 

Come on! I want to look at the big pink diamonds again!

Seth, those are engagement rings. That’s not really appropriate for a Christmas present from you, and WAY outside your budget. 

Budget? 

This is supposed to be from YOU; I’ve been saving for you all year so you have some spending money for Christmas. And you haven’t picked anything for your Daddy yet either. 

Awwwww…. Daddy never makes me have a budget!

Well, maybe he should…

Daddy loves me. 

So do I, you little manipulator. Enough to know you need to learn about things like this. 

But I wanted to get Mommy THIS ring!

Seth, I could buy a car for what that ring costs, and besides… Uncle Joey already has an engagement ring for your Mom. It would make him feel bad if… somebody else gave her a bigger ring. 

Oh. Well, Uncle Joey didn’t get a pink one, because he didn’t let me help pick it out. 

…

What are you smiling about Uncle… uhmm…. How about Pop? Travis at school calls his new Dad ‘Pop’.

Just thinking. But Pop? That sounds like a drink…

It does sound funny. This is hard…

Seth, now that your Daddy and I are married, I’m not just your Uncle anymore. But you can call me whatever you like. 

I know. But Daddy would like it better. 

I know too. And it makes me happy that you care enough to want him to be happy. That’s enough for me, if the rest is just too weird for you… 

S’not weird… just… just… what if you go away?

What?

Eva at school said that second marriages sometimes don’t last. Her new Dad went away after the divorce and she never saw him again. 

Never going to happen. I didn’t just marry your Daddy, I adopted you. First off, I love your father very much and we’re solid as a rock. And I love you too and will always be a part of your life. 

Ewww… Uncle Heero! Not in the middle of the store!

Sorry. Ok, so let’s go look at some necklaces for your Mom.

Necklaces?

Your Mom would love them, coming from you, and they’re more inside your…

Budget. 

Don’t sigh at me, kiddo… you’ve got a long way to go to have the power of your Daddy’s sighs.

You’re smiling again…

So are you. And THAT is your Daddy’s smile all over again. 

Does it get me a bigger budget?

Not a chance. But keep working on it… 

Oh… wait, look at this one! Mommy would like this one, wouldn’t she? 

I think so, it’s got the pink you… SHE likes so much, and it’s got the blue stone too… like her son’s eyes. 

…

Seth?

Does… does Mommy love me? 

Of course she does. 

Then why… the kids at school say… 

Maybe your Daddy was right about the home schooling thing. Listen to me, and not to some silly kids that only have their own situations. They don’t know everything, no matter how sure they sound of themselves. Your Mommy trusted the most important thing in the world to her…. YOU… to your Daddy. 

Trusted?

Hilde… your Mommy, knew she wasn’t the best person to raise you. Not and be the best person she could be herself. But she knew that your Daddy WAS the best person for you, and being your father is part of what makes him the best person he can be. 

And now there’s going to be Uncle Joey…

You have what is called a blended family, kiddo. You have more people watching out for you than… well… than you may ever even know. Uncle Joey is just trying a little too hard right now, but he’ll find where he fits in. And your Mommy will not love you any less than she does now. 

…

And no matter what else happens… your Daddy and I will always be right here. 

Can… can we maybe get THIS necklace for Mommy? The one with the stones like in your and Daddy’s rings? 

Fair would be fair, I suppose… though what about Uncle Joey? What color are his eyes?

Kinda green… I looked. 

Ouch. So much for budget… that’ll be a custom order. 

Please…. Papa?

Oh, you little manipulator. Your Daddy all over again… let’s talk to a clerk and see if that smile will get us a discount….

 


End file.
